Batsurah
Batsurah is a moth like neoptean and a relative of the Mosurah. It is jet black with fire patterned wings, and has red compound eyes. It is described by many as being a destructive creature, often destroying villages that happens to be in it's territory and killing anything and anyone who stand in it's path. It is encountered first in G-Rank. In Game info Monster Hunter EX A Black Blazing Moth like Neopteron that is a relative of the peaceful Mosurah. Batsurah are territorial and violent, and will often destroy villages that happen to be in it's perceived teritory. The Guild keeps tabs on their movements, due to their violent, destructive nature. Monster Hunter EX 2 A Black Blazing moth like Neopteron that is known to be territorial and Violent, and will destroy settlements that happen to be in it's perceived territory. Due to their violent and destructive nature, The Guild keeps tabs on their movements. Known to have an unusual symbiosis with Biologiga. Abilities While the Batsurah does not have an element, it is, however, very strong, and able to spread poisonous scales that can cause Hunters and Monsters alike to get sick, and shoot stingers from it's abdomen, which inject a toxin when they hit. Move set: Note: Suggest some moves..... *Gale Storm: Will flap it's wings towards the hunter in an attempt to blow them away. Causes wind pressure when it hits hunters. *Poison Scale storm: Will flap it's wings and release poisonous scales that will cause the Nausea ailment if the hunter gets hit. *Charge: Will charge at the hunter in mid air in the fashion of a Rathalos. *Stinger shot: Will lower it's abdomen and aim it at hunters before shooting out stingers that can cause the poison ailment if they hit. In G-rank and above, it causes Deadly poison. More coming soon.... Materials MHEX G-Rank Coming soon... X-Rank Coming soon... U-Rank Coming soon.... MHEX 2 G-Rank Coming soon... X-Rank Coming soon... U-Rank Coming soon... Notes *In the first quest it appears in, hunters have to repel it. *In the Second Quest however, They have to either Capture or Kill the Batsurah. *It can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and Apex Status in MHEX. *When it feeds on Stabilized Dragon sap that is secreted by a Biologiga, it gains nourishment and the ability to use the dragon element. In return, the Batsurah will protect the Biologiga and fight alongside it. But the Batsurah becomes something like a "Crack addict" as a wandering G-rank hunter once put it, as the Batsurah will have to feed constantly on the Dragonsap to sustain it's newfound power. *It shares Seregios' theme when enraged, otherwise, the area theme of the area it's fought in will play. *It's crest of horns on it's head can be broken, it's Head Scarred, one of it's legs severed, and its Abdomen scarred. *It's larva has never been seen, yet... *The Nausea '''Ailment causes a hunter's vision to go blurry and makes the hunter flinch at times, making hunting difficult. The only way to cure it is to eat a '''herbal medicine. Trivia *It is based on the Kaiju called Battra from the movie Godzilla V.S. Mothra battle for Earth. Battra was the polar opposite of Mothra, and was known as the "Black Mothra". Other Pages *Batsurah Ecology *Batsurah Quests *Batsurah Equipment *Batsurah Photo Gallery Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Monster Creation Category:Gojira57